<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>詛咒 by LinkZ185</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966051">詛咒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185'>LinkZ185</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“詛咒……你是詛咒！”<br/>誰都這麼跟凑﨑織雪道。<br/>因為她當真是詛咒……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>詛咒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大家都說凑﨑織雪是受雪女詛咒的孩子。</p><p>不是說她長得醜陋至之，事實上她長得挺好看的——且不說在同齡人中高挑瘦削的身材，她的山根高而鼻梁挺拔、巴掌臉上那雙水光粼粼的杏眼，更是見得屬於女孩的天真無辜。</p><p>唯獨她的肌膚教她成了異類。</p><p>她的皮膚並非歐洲人那種淡膚色，亦非亞洲人白得來透紅的肌膚，而是雪一樣的膚色。這使她宛如被神明憎惡賜予靈魂雪人，趕去極少下雪的大阪，硬生生成了異類。</p><p>也正因為那雪一般煞白的身子和劍豪父親，使得她成了受雪女詛咒的孩子——傳聞說凑﨑道館館主夫人和長女紗夏去北海道旅行之時，遇上曾被凑﨑道館館主打敗的雪女。為了報復館主，雪女詛咒尚在腹中的織雪，使她擁有雪般的身軀，煞白而又冰冷。</p><p>“不要跟她玩，雪女會找我們的！”孩子們如此說。</p><p>“織雪，你是我……”凑﨑紗夏溫柔的手輕輕覆上織雪柔軟得宛似棉花般的青絲。那雙如織雪一樣的琥珀色眸子閃爍著難言的光 :“們……最珍貴的禮物，才不是詛咒。”“我知道。”才不是。</p><p>凑﨑織雪知道，她的確是詛咒。</p><p>從小與她親近的只有她的長姐紗夏，她的母親在她出生不久便病逝了。許是她生而體弱得連竹刀也提不起來，父親只有在新年過節方才與她見面，而且每次也只是問她學習如何，聽到滿意的答案再給お年玉。</p><p>但她卻沒見過周子瑜。那是因為織雪出生那年，周子瑜外出遊歷修行。</p><p>周子瑜是誰？她是凑﨑館主的養女，出身臺南的她在五歲父母慘遭車禍雙亡以後便被凑﨑館主收養。織雪聽聞，作為Alpha的周子瑜具備繼承凑﨑道館的條件——強健的體格、沉穩的個性，最重要的是高超的劍術。</p><p>在織雪出生那年，周子瑜遊歷修行去。</p><p>“我總想逗她笑，可她總不笑出來。”每當談到周子瑜，紗夏的總會提到這件事。織雪注意到，她的笑容底下總藏著淡淡的憂傷。</p><p>那時的她總是想知道那個能讓紗夏姐姐那麼矛盾的姐姐到底是怎麼樣的人，直到她六歲那年，她才首次見到名義上的二姐。</p><p>那是個秋天，紅楓滿天。在秋紅之中，周子瑜那身白衣映襯得更為顯眼。可她身上那紅色的披風，卻又讓織雪看花了眼睛。</p><p>“我叫周子瑜。”她蹲下身平視著織雪，微笑著將織雪散亂的髮絲挽在耳側:“你叫甚麼名字？”</p><p>“織雪。”</p><p>紗夏的聲音自遠方響起，在織雪聞聲隨即往紗夏的懷裏撲去，撒嬌道 :“紗夏姐姐，今天怎麼現在才來？”</p><p>“抱歉呢，今天我”</p><p>“紗夏…姐姐…”</p><p>紗夏的笑容瞬時消失在臉上，那是織雪有生以來首次見到紗夏冷著臉，聲線比南姐姐更是冷冽的道 :“很久沒見，子…瑜妹妹。”</p><p>那時織雪並不明白為什麼兩人會這麼奇怪——按理說二人相伴成長，感情即使不是很好也不應該會如此尷尬才對。</p><p>可在那晚她全知道了。</p><p>“我很想你。”靠著微弱的月色，織雪依稀見到周子瑜的眼眶微微紅了圈，就像受了傷的小狗狗一樣 :“紗夏，你跟我走好麼？我們帶著織雪走好麼？”</p><p>“太遲了。”紗夏的雙眼通紅，她啞著嗓子輕輕扳開周子瑜的手:“你知道嗎，織雪她虛弱得連竹刀也提不起來。要是離開了凑﨑道館，要是織雪她生了甚麼病，我們能再她照顧好嗎？”</p><p>“可以的，紗夏姐姐”周子瑜自後方環抱著紗夏的腰，鼻尖輕輕蹭著紗夏的脖子，道:“她是我們的女兒。”</p><p>織雪一個趄趔險些兒跌倒在地，幸得身邊的一棵樹讓她能夠穩住了腳步。</p><p>——我是姐姐的女兒？她心想 :怎麼可能？！</p><p>“周子瑜，夠了。”</p><p>“不，姐姐”此時此刻周子瑜卻是越發強硬起來，隨著她身上的薄荷信息素，四周的空氣冰冷得能與織雪的身體一比 :“即使名義上她是我們的妹妹，可她終究是我們的女兒。”</p><p>“可是我卻是你的姐姐，不是嗎？”兀自穩住快要發軟任由周子瑜擺佈的神緒，紗夏拼力反抗omega羞恥的天性，急道 :“周子瑜，別忘了我們的關係。”</p><p>“嗯，我不會忘記我們是情人。說來不是紗夏姐姐 你先招惹我嗎？是誰在道館脫掉一個甚麼也不知道的Alpha的衣服？是誰騙我Alpha只能標記一個Omega？”</p><p>“所以織雪才會這樣！”費勁掙脫周子瑜在自己不住套弄的手，紗夏朝周子瑜的大吼道 :“你難道不知道嗎？她出生時被白得跟雪一樣，連竹刀也提不起來！這就是報應！就是詛咒！”</p><p>詛咒擁有相同血脈的人相愛，詛咒她們逆行天倫。即使在那時，她們並不知道她們擁有相同的父親，可她們終是違了天理。</p><p>怪不得她的父親，或該是祖父一直待她冷淡 ;難怪當時她們特地到北海道旅行，讓她在那裡誕生;亦難怪紗夏看著她的目光、提到周子瑜時總帶著悲哀。</p><p>凑﨑織雪自嘲一笑，她的確是詛咒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>